watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
FireXSand
FireXSand or Glass-shipping 'is a pairing consisting of Firestar and Sandstorm. History :Their relation first starts when Fireheart saved Sandpaw for falling into the gorge. She used to make nasty comments, but now she sits quietly. :Later on, he tells her he doesn't think that Cloudkit could make it through Leaf-Bare. She sternly tells him that ''all kits get fevers and in Leaf-Bare his white coat would blend in with the snow to catch more prey. When Cloudkit, Fernkit, and Ashkit go missing she accompanied him to go find them. :Later in the battle with ShadowClan, she fights bravely and Fireheart tells Bluestar to make her and Dustpaw warriors and they become Sandstorm and Dustpelt. :At a Gathering she sees Fireheart sneaking away. He tells her that he was going hunting. When he returned to camp, he took a rest and slept next to Sandstorm. :When Tigerclaw made him cross the branch and lied to Bluestar saying he willing did it, Sandstorm was impressed. She tells Fireheart to go see Yellowfang and after to join her so they can eat. :When Tigerclaw was exiled she was unhappy Bluestar wouldn't set a paw out of den. When Bluestar appointed Fireheart deputy, Sandstorm was one of the first that cheered for him. :She confesses that she is worried about Bluestar but Firestar reassured her. :She eagerly woke up Fireheart to tell him that they caught two ShadowClan cats on their territory. They patrol together and find a tunnel that leads to ShadowClan territory. They go back to camp to tell Bluestar but she doesn't care and they are disappointed. :When Cloudpaw started eating kittypet food, he told Sandstorm. Dustpelt sneered at him saying he should train Cloudpaw better. Sandstorm tells him off and walks away. Later, when Cloudpaw is taken by Twolegs, Fireheart says he has no one close to him anymore. This upsets Sandstorm because she liked him. He told her sorry and she was quick to forgive. :During the fire, Fireheart decides to try to rescue Halftail, Patchpelt, and Bramblekit. Sandstorm protests, telling him that he shouldn't go back in there. She offers to go back in, along with Cinderpelt and Yellowfang, but it is Yellowfang who goes back. :When they rebuild the camp, they argue. He snaps at her and Cloudpaw. Fireheart tries to make up for the recent fight, but she ignores him when he comes out of Bluestar's den. When they are at the Gathering and Fireheart gets ready to attend, Sandstorm brushes past, encouraging him and says he did well on the Highrock, forgiving Fireheart for the fight. :When Fireheart goes against Bluestar, she disagrees, but later gives in. :When it was time for Bramblekit and Tawnykit to become apprentices, he chose Brackenfur to mentor them. This angers her and she refuses to talk to him. :On the morning of the dog patrol, he goes up to her and confesses that he loves her. She says she loves her too and that is has torn loyalties between him and the Warrior Code. He replies he does too. :Before the battle with BloodClan, Firestar is comforted by Sandstorm when she talks to him, saying that although he might never see some of the cats going into battle today they will all fight to the finish. Firestar doesn't want to be lonely, and invites her to sleep in his den, in which she agrees. Firestar says she's beautiful when the moonlight makes her pelt silver, and he thinks about how precious she is to him. Sandstorm is seen training Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit how to fight in case of an attack on the camp. The three all argue that they want Sandstorm to be their mentor. Sandstorm quietly suggests to Firestar that she wouldn't say no if he wanted to give her Sorrelkit for an apprentice, to which Firestar agrees and promises Sorrelkit for his mate to mentor. :Sandstorm fights with LionClan against BloodClan, and helps them. She also witnesses Firestar make Graystripe deputy after Whitestorm dies and yowls approval with Dustpelt. Firestar is seen running towards her after the battle with BloodClan, thanking StarClan. Firestar gets dizzy, and begins to stumble on the way to Cinderpelt. Sandstorm supports him, saying he's lost blood, and Firestar just insists he's tired. :She later joins him on his journey to SkyClan, but is met with conflict with Spottedleaf. She tells him that he always loved Spottedleaf more than her. Firestar replies saying it's not true. And after the long journey they have two kits. And they stayed mates from then. Hints *Sandstorm first was hostile to Firestar, but later was nicer to him. *They tended to share tongues often. *They shared prey. Proof *They have two kits, Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Family '''Daughters: :Leafpool :Squirrelflight Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf :Sparkpaw Grandsons: :Jayfeather :Lionblaze :Alderpaw Great-Granddaughters: :Sorrelstripe :Hollytuft Great-Grandson: :Fernsong Other Names :Sandheart (Sand'stormXFire'heart) :Firestorm/Stormfire (Fire'heartXSand'storm) :Sandfire/Firesand (Sand'stormX'Fire'heart) :Heartstorm/Stormheart (Sand'storm'XFire'heart Related Shippings ;FireXSpotted ;FireXCinder Theories *They will have more kits. *One of the two will die and it will be dramatic. Love Quotes :"I love you, Sandstorm. You'll never be second-best for me. My love for you belongs here and now, in the life we share - and it will last for all the moons to come." —Firestar to Sandstorm Firestar's Quest, pages 401-402. :Sandstorm: "Firestar. This is your last life. You can't risk losing it now. Your Clan needs you." :Firestar: "They need me to fight." :Sandstorm: "But what will they do if you're killed?" :Firestar: "They'll fight harder. My warriors have only one life to lose and they are willing to give it up for their Clanmates. I'm no different. My place is beside them." —Firestar's resolve to fight on his last life The Last Hope, pages 259-260 References and Citations Category:Shippings Category:Canon Shippings Category:TomXSheCat